At present, the principle of the automatic paper feeding device of the known automatic shredders is same to that of the pick-up box of printers. That application is the most common for the structure is relatively simple. Though its principle is same to that of printers, the stack of paper to be shredded by shredders is unlike the paper used in printers, has tilted corners, and has many waste files the pieces of paper of each of which are bound into a stack by staples or pins, thus the situation that with the automatic shredder bought to shred paper the number of paper should be chosen occurs. And there often occurs the situation that the shredder is smooth on trial when the user wants to buy it, but in normal uses paper jams and can not be taken out, and the pick-up mechanism would be broken if the paper is taken out forcely. Such a situation limits severely the application of these automatic shredders.
In addition, the sizes of the cutting blades, the strength of the cutter shaft the cutting blades are mounted on, and the load of the driving motor of one shredder restrict the largest number of paper the shredder can accommodate at a single time. For example, 3, 5, 8, 10, 12, 20 and so on are indicated on the shredder panel, then when the number of paper to be shredded is more than the above limited number, the paper can only be counted and divided into several stacks to be shredded one by one manually, even if the shredder has the function of shredding pins or staples, the pieces of paper also should be disconnected and counted to be divided into several stacks each less than the predetermined largest number to be fed. The number indicated is bigger, the size of the motor and the cutting blades are bigger, and then the cost pressure is greater.
The research of automatic shredders is a new topic that should be studied deeply for users to help them shred relatively more pieces of paper, save costs and save energy really. And that the automatic shredders can shred a stack of paper with pins or staples is even a directional topic that the application of automatic shredders enters into a deeper level.
In order to solve the problems existed in the application of automatic shredders and make buyers use them more conveniently, after a long term study and test, the structure of the present patent solves the above mentioned problems preferably.